No Fraternizing (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Grace puts the finishing touches on her party plans.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more._

_REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

_This story is a follow up to last Friday's story, Accepting the Challenge, and also references a story Mari and I co-wrote called SURPRISE! which can be found on our website._

* * *

**No Fraternizing (1/1)**

"Thanks for coming tonight." Grace addressed the large group of her family and friends gathered on Steve and Catherine's deck. "I have everything ready for my presentation to the people from the Waikiki Yacht Club on Saturday except for my final menu choices." She smiled brightly. "That's where you all come in."

"I am more than happy to lend my culinary expertise," Jadon replied as he eyed the array of food laid out on the tables behind Grace.

Cody rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure working at McDonald's counts as 'culinary expertise'."

"You better watch what you say." Jadon wagged a finger at his best friend. "It's Shamrock Shake season and I might feel disinclined to bring the extras home at the end of my shift if you disrespect the golden arches."

"He didn't mean it." Jess playfully clamped her hand over Cody's mouth. "We love McDonald's. And if a Shamrock Oreo McFlurry found its way into the bag after your next shift, I'd be very grateful."

Cody shook his head ruefully. "Thrown over for a green ice cream."

Jacob looked at Jenna. "They only have those for a couple of weeks, right Mom?"

"Right," she nodded.

"After that Jess will like you best again," Jacob assured his big brother.

Casey snorted. "At least until the Pumpkin shakes come out at Halloween."

"You're all very funny," Cody said with a good-natured chuckle. "Now let's get back to the real reason we're here."

Grace smiled and indicated the tables behind her. "I've narrowed down my final menu choices to these foods. I want to hear your honest opinions, not only on taste but also on whether or not it's something you would want to eat at a party."

"I don't see any tacos," Dylan said with disappointment in his voice.

"I thought about tacos, but they can be a little messy," Grace explained. "How would you feel if you spent all that time getting dressed up for a party and then a taco crumbled all over your lap."

"It's ok if you spill things on accident," DJ said, casting a sideways glance at his parents who both smiled reassuringly. "And if there are any dogs at the party, they'd love it because they get to eat what falls on the floor. Like Cammie."

Grace chuckled. "Unfortunately, we won't have any dogs at this party so I think we should avoid tacos.

Dylan shrugged. "Everyone could just wear black clothes and then it doesn't matter if you spill something in your lap."

"It's not quite that simple, sweetie." Jenna smiled.

Kaitlin shook her head. "Boys just don't understand."

"Boyz don 'stand," Angie said from her seat in Kaitlin's lap causing everyone on the deck to laugh.

"Says the girl who had so much barbecue sauce on her last night after dinner we had to clean her off with the hose," Catherine chuckled.

"I have slips of paper for everyone to mark their favorite foods on," Grace said as she held up her clipboard. "So whenever you're ready dig in and remember...I want your honest opinions."

Grace joined Steve, Catherine, Danny, Gabby and Jenna off to the side keeping careful watch on the others as they tasted the food samples, looking for honest reactions. As they waited Steve and Catherine flipped through the presentation binder Grace had created.

"This is really amazing," Steve said. "You did an awesome job on this."

"She's been working on it every free minute she's had all week," Danny said proudly. "I came home the other night and every table in the house had a different kind of tablecloth thrown over it. I was afraid to stand still too long for fear she'd throw one over me."

Grace elbowed her father's ribs. "I had to see which ones looked better with the paint can decor I picked out. The theme is supposed to be color splash not color clash."

"She didn't pick the ones I liked the best," Danny said. "She thinks I don't have any taste."

"It's not that you don't have any taste." Grace smiled. "It's just that the table covers you liked were more than twice the price of the others. If I'd chosen them it would have meant cutting back big in some other area. I don't want my very first pitch to go over budget," she said earnestly.

"Listen to my little girl talking about making pitches and meeting budgets," Danny said.

"You did an excellent job," Catherine said sincerely. "I think the people from the yacht club are going to love your ideas."

"I hope so," Grace said. "I feel ready to make the presentation. I mean I'm nervous for sure. It's a big deal. And I don't want to let Boris down, or you Jenna, after you both showed so much confidence in me. But I think my ideas are good and I'm looking forward to sharing them with the client."

Danny and Steve both beamed with pride at the self-assured young woman standing in front of them.

"I think I've come up with some good ideas for activities that will avoid a repeat of the great ice sculpture war of 2019." She reached over and flipped the binder in Steve's hands open to the section marked 'Entertainment'. "There's an arts and crafts area for the younger kids. A virtual reality paintball set-up, a Sephora virtual makeup application setup, a lighted dance floor, a DJ, karaoke, a photo booth and finally…" she flipped one more page, "A NERF gun battle set up on the beach away from anything that could get broken."

"These are all great ideas," Gabby said. "And she came up with every one of them on her own."

"Even when you add in the face painter, the balloon artist, and the close-up magician I still come in 7% under budget which allows for any last-minute unexpected expenses," Grace reported.

"When did my teenage daughter get replaced with a professional party planner?" Danny asked with an exaggerated sigh.

Steve grinned as his mind raced back to a happy memory. "I think it was right about the time I walked through my front door and everyone yelled SURPRISE!"

Grace beamed. "That was a great party, wasn't it, Uncle Steve?"

His smile lit the room. "It sure was."

"Come to think of it, I don't remember being consulted about a budget before you bought out half the balloons on the island for _that _party," Danny huffed.

Grace blinked back tears. "Some parties just deserve a bigger budget."

Steve smiled at her. "Speaking of that … I can't wait to see what kind of ideas you come up with for your graduation party. I can't believe you're almost out of high school."

Danny dropped his chin to his chest. "I don't want to think about it."

"It's coming up fast," Steve said. "It'll be here before you know it."

Danny planted his hands on his hips. "You enjoy hurting me, don't you?"

"Just ignore them," Catherine said. "You've done a great job on this project. Whatever happens, we're all very proud of you. And you should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks." Grace smiled. "If this idea gets accepted I'll be super busy between work, finals, and getting ready to graduate but at some point, we really should talk about my party." She winked at Catherine, Jenna and Gabby. "You know those HOT firemen calendars you see...I was thinking my theme could have something to do with those."

As her words sunk in Steve's expression turned to a scowl. "Hey!"

"See what you started …" Danny growled.

"I've gotta go see how the menu testing is going," Grace said as she headed off across the deck.

"I wouldn't mind tasting those mac and cheese balls I saw earlier," Gabby said as she followed.

"Same here," Jenna agreed.

Steve and Danny watched them go.

"She wouldn't really have a bunch of shirtless firemen at her graduation party, would she?" Steve asked. "She's just trying to wind us up."

"There's no way …" Danny sputtered.

"You two make it so easy," Catherine chuckled as she kissed Steve's cheek. "I better go make sure Angie hasn't eaten her weight in cookies."

The partners watched as Grace knelt beside DJ and marked his impressions of the food on her notepad.

"They grow up fast," Danny said wistfully. "It's hard letting go but having watched how Grace handled this whole party planning assignment over the last week … I have to admit I can't wait to see her take on the world."

"As long as she does it without any shirtless firemen," Steve said.

Danny nodded. "That goes without saying."

"Maybe we should stop by and talk to the fire chief in the morning," Steve suggested. "Just to reiterate the no-fraternizing policy."

Danny smiled. "You read my mind."

**THE END**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

_You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._


End file.
